This disclosure relates to electronic displays and, more particularly, to techniques to implement quality monitoring and calibration in an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include an electronic display that displays visual representations based on received image data. More specifically, the image data may include a voltage that indicates desired luminance (e.g., brightness) of a display pixel. For example, in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the image data (e.g., pixel voltage data) may be input to and amplified by one or more amplifiers of a source driver circuit. The amplified pixel voltage may then be supplied to the gate of a switching device (e.g., a thin film transistor) in a display pixel. Based on magnitude of the supplied voltage, the switching device may control magnitude of supply current flowing into a light-emitting component (e.g., OLED) of the display pixel.
From time to time, the systems providing data to the display panel may degrade, causing presentation of artifacts (e.g., dimmer or brighter pixels and/or lines) on the display panel. For example, based upon physical pressure or other external factors, the data lines that carry signals from the source driver to the panel may become damaged (e.g., by cracking). Further, the display panel circuitry (e.g., the source driving circuitry and/or input/output pads) may degrade over time (e.g., due to device aging). These degradations may cause data driving errors. Further, when the data lines/circuitry are used for sensing panel measurements for implementation of panel compensation algorithms, the degradation may result in faulty panel compensation. Accordingly, certain undesirable front-of-screen (FOS) variations may be presented by the display.